The invention is directed to hand held calculators, and more particularly to hand held calculators which have a dedicated function and specifically to a hand held calculator for determining the earned run or batting average of a baseball player
Dedicated calculators include the teachings of U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,048,484, 4,118,783 and 4,282,580 for grade averaging that includes data input keys for entering letter grades and determining an average letter grade therefrom and U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,142,236 and 4,367,526 for hand calculators for determining golf scores.
These calculators generally have dedicated keys to make their performance for specific calculations by a lay operator simple and accurate.
There is no known dedicated calculator for the purpose for which the instant invention is dedicated. Due to the popularity of baseball by players at all ability levels of play and spectators there is a long standing need for a simple means and method for instantly determining the earned run average and/or batting average of a specific player without knowing the mathematical equation required for such a calculation. The instant invention will satisfy that long standing need.